Lost and Found
by Punk Angel's Dream
Summary: It has been 5 years since Starfire disappeared, and the other Titans are there to comfort each other. But one of the Titans is there for other reasons. To show his friends that Starfire is still alive........RobinStarfire! Rated T for adult situations, an
1. Chapter 1

Lost and Found By: giddyfangurl206

A/N: Okay people! This is my second Titans fanfic! But my first multi-chapter TT fanfic! I'm not going to make this one as depressing as my last one, Jump! Those who have actually read that one (since I only got 5 reviews) might think that this one is more cheerful, while you first time readers might think the I have a messed up head. I am trying to reduce the cussing in all of my fics, so bare with me. Now, onward Charger!

Characters: Dick/Robin, Kori/Starfire, Garth/Aqualad, Victor/Cyborg, Garfield/Beast Boy. Any others who I use, will use their names from the cartoon!

Summary: It has been 5 years since Starfire disappeared, and the other Titans are there to comfort each other. But one of the Titans is there for other reasons. To show his friends that Starfire is still alive...Robin/Starfire! Rated T for adult situations, and mild (hopefully) language.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Teen Titans. I only own the character, Ryan. And you'll meet him later! Oh, and I own Chris, Jeff, Matt, and A.J. even though you won't hear much about them!

Chapter 1: Memories & Dreams

Dick's POV:

Another night of rememberance. Another night that I must remember her, instead of burying myself in my work. It's been five years since Starfire's disappearance. Five long, cold years without her in my arms. She was my everything. My best friend. My teenage crush. My first love.

The day she disappeared was one of the worst days of my life! We had to leave her behind that day. She had broken her wrist during a battle with the Hive Five, so her starbolts wouldn't work. Cinderblock was destroying downtown, and we had to go. I tried to stay, but she wouldn't let me. I could never say no to her.

We came back a few hours later. The battle was so difficult without Star. I knew something was wrong as soon as I got there. We walk in, and the tower is in shambles. Every single thing in every room was broken. There was food and garbage smeared on the floor and walls. And several windows were broken.

We tore up Jump City looking for her. To this day, I still look for her. We decided to have a funeral for her, just to give the city, and some of the others, peace. That's when the city's villians started crawling out of the woodwork. They thought we were weak, but we fought FOR Starfire! Many of them were defeated, and never came back. What was weird is that Slade never tried to take advantage of the situation. We haven't heard a thing about him since Star's disappearance.

Teen Titans split soon after this. We weren't needed anymore, after destroying all the bad guys. Victor went to Titans' East. They made him co-team leader with BumbleBee. Those two have been dating for almost a year now.

Beast Boy, now called Garfield, went to look for Terra's cure. Raven stayed behind with me, to make sure I didn't do anything stupid. Gar searched for a few months before he found out that Terra couldn't be cured. The news broke his heart, but lucky for him Raven had a cure for that. They've been married for two years, and have nine-month old twin girls. I'm Emily's godfather, while Victor is Danielle's.

Raven and Gar finally found a place of their own, when I promised Rae that I would go back to Batman. I went back to fighting crime with him, but I'm known as Nightwing. Robin died when Starfire left his life. It's really ironic how things are. It was Star who told me of my future...without her. She's the one who told me I would be Nightwing. Maybe this will end as her glimpse of the future did...me and her, reuntied.

Tonight is our tradition, mine and the Titans'. We always meet somewhere, and reminsce about the old days. This year, it's Garth's turn to choose our meeting spot. And he has chosen a dreary rock club. Raven is really gonna love it here! Garth said that the main band is awesome, and that the lead singer is hot. I hope the others get here soon, I really want to get this over with. This is going to be a really long night!

Kori's POV:

"Kori, are you alright? Do we need to cancel tonight?"

I smile at Chris through my mirrior. "Chris, you always ask me that! You know that Ryan is sick. We already shortened the set tonight. I will be fine!"

"Sorry, Kor. We'll see you in ten minutes." I watch him leave and close the door.

Thank God, he's gone! He would never understand why I don't want to perform tonight. It's been 5 years since my 'death'. I consider it my death anyway. Garth tells me that I am a completely different person from who he used to know.

I don't remeber much from before five years ago. I have flashes of picnics and battles all the time. My memories are dominated by several teenagers that I must have known well. A half-man/half-robot who is extremely crude, but always makes me feel cared for. A green boy who always tells some of the corniest jokes, but still manages to make me laugh. A violet-haired, violet-eyed girl who is always insulting the green boy, and always hangs out with me even if she isn't happy about it.

And then there is the black-haired boy. In my memories, he is the closest person to me. He has a mask over his eyes evey time I see him. The both of us sitting on a rooftop, talking. Watching fireworks from a Ferris wheel. Talking on a balcony on, what I have been told is my home planet. Him and I on another planet, holding hands. In my dreams, and my memories, he is my protector.

Then my nightmares come. Mostly it's that man, if you can call him that. I never see his face, because he is wearing a mask. It's half black/half orange, and only has one eyehole and mouth slits for him to breathe. I know he can breathe, because I could feel it on me. I still can, everyday. Robots are all around us, destroying what I believe is my home. They look almost exactly like the man who is torturing me, raping me! Then I see a girl, who looks like me, but with black-hair and violet eyes, walk over, and pick me up. Then I'm falling, watching the girl get smaller. I land on some rocks below the building, and then I pass out. Everyday I still wonder why the black-haired boy wasn't there to save me.

My first real memory, where I know everyone who is in it, is when I'm recovering after Garth found me. He took me to his home in Atlantis, because it would help me heal faster. He tried to help me get the rest of my memories back, but I never could. It was several months later that I found out...

"Come on, Kori, it's showtime!" I check my outfit one more time. It hides all of the scars that Garth couldn't heal. "KORI! Get your ass out here now!"

"Dammit, I'm coming! Quit bitching at me!" Time to perform. I get to do one of my new songs tonight! I walk out of my dressing room, and smile at the boys waiting outside my door. They lead the way to the stage, and we wait in the wings to be introduced.

A/N: Alright people, you know the drill! Read and Review! Flames are accepted, just so I can make fun of y'all because most flamers won't post their fics. I will use flames for my weinie roast!  
Love y'all bunches: GFG 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You people actually like this story. That is the most reviews I have gotten on one chapter…EVER. Well here is Chappie 2!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans! I only own Ryan, Chris, Jeff, Matt, and A.J. Man that is a lot of guys that I own. Quoting the skanky Paris Hilton: "That's hot!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Alive!**

**Dick's POV:**

"It took you guys forever, the next band is about to start there set." Victor and Bee walk in, holding hands. And Bee has a very beautiful, very expensive ring on her finger. "Okay, I understand! Vic proposed!" The entire group starts laughing.

"And now, our main performers tonight. Singing their newest song, Burning Bright. Please welcome, Shattered!" The entire club goes dark, and the audience goes nuts. All you can see is the bands' sillohettes on the stage. Then a femimine voice fills the club.

_Burning Bright:_

_"I feel like there is no need for conversation_

_Some questions are better left without a reason_

_And I would rather reveal myself than my situation_

_Now and then I consider my hesitation_

_The more the light shine through me_

_I pretend to close my eyes_

_The more the dark consumes me_

_I pretend I'm burning..."_

The stage lights come on, revealing the band.

_"Burning Bright!"_

It's her! It's Starfire, and she is alive! I can hear the other Titans gasp, and call my name, to get my attention. But I can't take my eyes off of her. She looks toward us, with a smile on her face...until she looks at me. Then she gets a puzzled look on her face. Does she remember us? Does she remember me? She looks away, and continues her song.

_"I wonder if the things I did were just to be different_

_To spend myself on a constant chain of my exsistance_

_And I would surely redeem myself in my desperation_

_Here and now I'll express my hesitation_

_The more the light shines through me_

_I pretend to close my eyes_

_The more the dark consumes me_

_I pretend I'm burning bright_

_The more the light shine through me_

_I pretend to close my eyes_

_The more the dark consumes me_

_I pretend I'm burning..._

_There's nothing ever wrong_

_But nothing's ever right_

_Such a cruel contradiction_

_I know I crossed the line_

_It's not easy to define_

_I'm born to indecision_

_There's always something new_

_Some path I'm supposed to choose_

_With no particular rhyme or reason_

_The more the light shines through me_

_I pretend to close my eyes_

_The more the dark consumes me_

_I pretend I'm burning bright_

_The more the light shine through me_

_I pretend to close my eyes_

_The more the dark consumes me_

_I pretend I'm burning..._

_I feel like there is no need for conversation."_

She looks up as she finishes the song. "I hope you like that song. I wrote it a few months ago, and couldn't wait for all of our fans to hear it! Was it good?" The audience cheers, including me and the others. Star starts smiling. "Great! Now we can't do many more songs, so I'll make this time count!" She nods to the band, and begins to sing again.

I still can't get over the fact that she is standing in front of me. She looks pretty much the same as the last time I saw her, except that she is a bit curvier. And her hair is cut to her shoulders, with purple and black streaks in it. She looks completely punk rock. Her outfit is something that she wouldn't have worn in the past. A pink and black plaid school girl skirt to mid-thigh, and a skin-tight black tank top that says, 'I LEAVE TEETH MARKS' in pink letters. She has on black fishnets and black knee-high boots to complete the look. The only thing that defects from the rocker look, is that she is always smiling...like the Starfire I know.

The music stops, and she pulls the mic out of the stand. "Thank you, Jump City! You guys have been wonderful, like always! For those of you who are new here tonight, I'm gonna introduce the band. On the drums is A.J Mikhail. On bass, Jeff Mathison, and on guitars, Matt and Chris Johnston. I'm Kori Anders, and if you haven't realized this by now, I'm vocals!" People start to chuckle. "Now, we can only sing one more song, and we want you to decide!"

The crowd goes in an uproar. I hear a chair scrape back, and turn around to see Garth getting up on his chair. "It's Been Awhile! Come on, Kor, I know you can hear me!"

Star puts her finger to her lips, and the club goes silent. She turns to Garth. "Okay, since you're my best friend, I'll do it. Boys, you heard the man! Play 'It's Been Awhile'" The music starts and Starfire's voice fills the room once more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kori's POV:**

Garth is so awesome! He knows that this is my favorite song! Time to perform!

_It's Been Awhile:_

_"And it's been awhile since I could hold my head up high_

_And it's been awhile since I first saw you_

_And it's been awhile since I could stand on my own two feet again_

_And it's been awhile since I could call you_

_And everything I can remember_

_Is fucked up as it all may seem_

_The consequences that I've rendered_

_Have stretched myself beyond my means_

_And it's been awhile since I could say that I wasn't addicted_

_And it's been awhile since I could say I love myself as well_

_And it's been awhile since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do_

_And it's been awhile but all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you_

_And everything I can remember_

_Is fucked up as it all may seem_

_The consequences that I've rendered_

_Have gone and fucked things up again"_

I look over at Garth's table again. Some of the people sitting with him look like the people from my memories. But my attention is mostly drawn to a man with blue eyes and black hair. Long black hair. Everytime I have looked over there, he has been staring at me. I finish the song as I keep eye contact with that man

_"And it's been awhile since I could look at myself straight_

_And it's been awhile since I've said I'm sorry_

_And it's been awhile since I've seen the way the candles light your face_

_And it's been awhile but I can still remember just the way you taste_

_And everything I can remember_

_Is fucked up as it all may seem_

_(to me I know it's me)_

_I cannot blame this on my father_

_He did the best he could for me_

_And it's been awhile since I could hold my head up high_

_And it's been awhile since I've said I'm sorry"_

I finish, breathing heavy. I swear I know that man. I swear it! "Thank you, Jump City, and good-night!" The guys and I bow and then run backstage.

"Damn, Kor, that was awesome! I love working here at this club." Jeff comes up and hugs me. "And you were wonderful, as usual."

"Flattery doesn't work on me and you know it! Now I've got to get back to my dressing room. Garth is coming back there before I go home."

All the guys wave bye, as I take off down the hall. I pull out my cell phone on the way and hit speed dial 1.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Natalie!" I notice Garth standing at my dressing room door, with several people. I hold my finger up and go back to my call. "How is Ryan doing?"

I open the door so they can come in. "He's in bed right now. He looks like he is getting better. He's acting like it too!"

"Okay, I should be back in an hour. I'll see you then. Bye, Natalie!"

"Bye, Ms. Kori!" I hang up and look toward the big group in my room. Some of them are from my past! I know it! I begin to shake uncontrollably. I sit in my chair, and put my head on the vanity.

"Kori, are you alright" Garth puts his hand on my shoulder. I look up at him and nod. "Are you sure?"

"Garth, I'm going to be okay, once you tell me why you never told me that you knew some people from my past!"

"The doctor said that it wouldn't be good for you. He said you needed to try and remember on your own. I talked to him a few days ago, he said that unless some trauma triggers your memories, this is as much as you will remember."

"Dammit! I don't care what the doctor said! I wanted to know. I needed to know! You, of all people, know how hard I've been trying to remember them." I point to the group. "So do I finally get names to go with the faces?"

"I'm sorry, Kori! They'll introduce themselves to you. Maybe that will trigger something."

The half-man/half-robot walks up to me, smiling. That smile looks so familiar to me. He is holding the hand of a very beautiful woman. She is also smiling. I've seen her in my memories too, just not as much. "I sort of remember both of you. But you especially." I point to the man. "You were always arguing with some boys, but you never seemed to get angry with me. You were like my big brother."

"I'm glad you can remember me, and Bee. I'm Victor, but you knew me as Cyborg." That name is as familiar as his smile. "And I was probably arguing with BB!" He points to the guy standing beside him.

It's the green boy. And his arm is drapped around a woman's shoulders. She has violet hair, and violet eyes. No way! They can't be. I bit my lip to try and stop the giggles trying to escape, but I fail miserably.

"What's funny? The green guy starts looking at his clothes. "Do I have food on my shirt or something?"

"Yeah, you probably dropped mustard on your shirt from that tofu burger." Mmmmm...mustard. I'm hungry now. Everyone is laughing at Cyborg's comment.

"No, it's not that. One of my more vivid memories is of you two arguing over one of your corny jokes!"

"My joke are NOT corny!" The entire room dissolves into laughter. He rolls his eyes and ignores them. "I'm Garfield, but you know me as Beast Boy, or BB."

"And I'm Raven. I'm also Gar's wife, although I have no clue why I married him."

"That is not funny, Rae! You know you married me because I'm hot...and you love me! Admit it!" Raven smiles and kisses him.

I look around the room. "Wasn't there someone else with you?" Suddenly, the black-haired man appears in the doorway. He looks happy, but there is sadness in his eyes. "Starfire, is it really you?"

I've heard that name before. Why would he call me that? Is he...

"Kori, what's wrong?" I finally notice that I'm shaking. Garth has his hand on my shoulder.

"What did he just...He just called me..." I look up at the man. "You called me...Why would you...Sorry, I've gotta go!" I jump out of my chair and take off running out of the room. I have to get away from him!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, Chapter 2 is done! The songs are Burning Bright, by ShineDown and It's Been Awhile, by Staind. I don't own these songs, or any others that I might use! Well until later

Love y'all bunches: GFG


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people. Sorry about the delay. I just moved and my genius (note the sarcasm) little sister packed my disk with all of my chapters saved on it! I promise to put up a new chappie as soon as I am able!**

**To all who reviewed any of my 3 stories:**

Thank you so very, very, very much! Cyber cookies to ALL! begins tossing boxes of cyber cookies like confetti

**To those who are reading Loving the Enemy:**

It might be a little longer wait than the others. With the development in the Taker/Orton storyline, I have to rewrite chapters 5 and up. Which is good, because I got pretty graphic on certain scenes! (not sex scenes!)

Again, thanks!

Love y'all bunches:

The POWERFUL and ALMIGHTY giddyfangurl206!


	4. Chapter 4: 3

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, but all of y'all have already called my sister every name under the sun (but still none of the names I called her when she told me she packed the disk!) Anyways…I really do hope that y'all enjoy this, since y'all had to wait so long.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans or anything associated with the Titans. I do own Ryan, the band, and the plotline. I also do not own any songs used in this fic...Okay, can I continue?

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but I can only post chapters at school, and I have been going on a bunch of field trips. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Another chapter done! Thank Goodness. Maybe I will actually finish this fic. I'm working on 1...2...3...maybe 4 other fanfics. I don't remember, I've slept since then!**

**Chapter 3: Star's Little Secret**

**Kori's POV:**

"Bye Natalie! I'll see you next week!" I wave goodbye as the blonde-haired girl walks to her family's car and drives away. As soon as she is out of sight, I shut the door and lock it. I guess it is just a habit.

I walk through my house, and into Ryan's room. He is sleeping like a baby. He looks so precious when he's sleeping. I turn on his nightlight, and shut his door halfway. It is my bedtime now, so I have got to sleep. I might be able to get the day off tomorrow, but I doubt it.

As I start down the hallway, someone starts knocking on my door. It is freaking midnight! This had better be an emergency! I walk to the door and look through the peephole. How in the hell does he know where I live? I'm going to have a talk with Garth about telling strangers where I live. Especially this stranger. I unlock the door, and throw it open. "So, where's the fire?"

He smiles. "No fire. I just want to catch up on old times."

"You want to catch up on old times with a girl who has no memory, that makes a lot of sense." I step out of the way and let him come in. He plops on my couch, and props his feet up on the coffee table.

"The others said that you could remember them, maybe you can remember me."

I shake my head and sit beside him. "You don't look familiar. And I only remember those people from my dreams, not my memories."

"Starfire..."

"Don't. Call. Me. That! I only hear that name in my nightmares. Most of the people who called me that only brought me pain and suffering."

He looks at me, and grabs my hand. "Most? And what about the others?"

I smile sadly. "The only other one was a black-haired boy who always has on a mask. He is like my closest friend. I remember us talking on a rooftop, fighting together. He always held me when I was upset, he's danced with me, and he has rescued me. He's my knight in shining armor. I always have hoped that he would come back. To save me from my nightmares." I look at him with tears in my eyes. "And the saddest part to all this is that I can't even remember his name!"

He reaches up and touches my hair, and starts twirling it between his fingers. "His name was Robin."

"That name does sound familiar, but what do you mean by was? Did something happen to him?"

The man pulls me a little closer to him. "Yes. He died. He died the day that you disappeared."

I look in his eyes. "You're him, aren't you? You're Robin!"

He smiles. "I was Robin. My real name is Dick Grayson." I gasp. "I take it you have heard that name?" I nod. "But the rest of the world knows me as Nightwing."

I reach up and touch his face. "So I didn't make you up? You really are real!" He nods. My hand slides up toward his eyes. "I have always wondered what your eyes looked like. Why did you hide them?"

"Every superhero needs a secret identity." He pulls me closer, and tilts his head downward. I lean forward and our lips meet. I have always dreamed of this. He deepens the kiss. I tangle my hands in his long hair, and his hands tangle in mine.

A sudden noise makes us break apart. I look toward the entrance to the hallway and notice Ryan. He looks back and forth between me and Dick, then he looks at me again. "Mommy, I'm thirsty. Mommy who is he?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Should I make y'all wait to find out Dick's thoughts? It is pretty tempting, but I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, suck at cliffies, so enjoy the 2nd part of this chapter. (I can be mean, can't I?)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dick's POV:**

Mommy? Did that kid just call Starfi...Kori, Mommy? What in the hell is going on here?

"Alright, baby, I will get you a glass of water. And this is an old friend of Mommy's. His name is Dick Grayson. Uncle Garth brought him to watch me at the club tonight. Now go to bed, and I will get your water." She walks over and rubs his red hair. The little boy smiles and disappears from the room. He can't be older than 5!

Kori turns and looks at me. "I'm sorry, Ryan is sick. I think he caught the flu bug at his day care. Can you excuse me for a moment?" I nod and she disappears into her kitchen. At least I think it is her kitchen. She has a kid? Is that why she disappeared. And why didn't Garth tell us this?

Kori appears a minute later, carrying a small glass of water. "Follow me, please." She goes down a hallway, to the last door on the left. I follow her into the room, to see the boy curled up in his bed. His entire room is done in Teen Titans. I guess Kori never really realized who she was.

"Baby boy, here's your water." The boy sits up and takes the glass. She puts her hand to his forehead, to check his temperature. "Later, if you want, you can get in my bed later, okay?" The little boy nods. "Goodnight, Ryan." She leans down and kisses his forehead.

"Goodnight, Mommy! Goodnight, Mommy's friend!" He is so adorable. Kori walks up and turns the light off, then leads me out the door.

We walk away quietly. When we make to the living room, I pull her toward me. "You have a nice kid, about how old is he?"

"He just barely turned 4. Ryan is the only thing that I have left in this world." She tries to walk away, but I tighten my grip on her.

"So, who is his father? And where is he?"

She spins around, and I watch her eyes turn that bright green color, signaling that she is pissed! "I don't know who he is! Nor do I care! As for where he is in prison or ,hopefully, he is in hell! I know don't even know what the bastard looks like. Thank God Ryan looks like me!"

"Sorry I brought it up." I look up at the clock and notice the time. "Alright Kori, I got to go. Maybe you can come meet me and the gang tomorrow, at the pizza place."

She smiles at me. "I'll try, but I have to take care of Ryan first. Maybe he'll be better, and you can all meet him." She walks with me to the door, and opens it. "Goodnight, Dick."

I pull her into me and give her a goodnight kiss. She smiles as I walk onto the porch. "Goodnight, Star...Kori!" She waves goodbye and slowly shuts the door on me. I stand there until I hear the lock click into place. Then I turn around and walk out into the night.

**A/N: Chapter 3 is done. I have gotten more reviews on this story than any other that I have ever posted here! AND NO FLAMES! (I guess they are all hiding) Thank y'all for liking this story so much, and for telling me how awesome it is, even though I think it sux::begins to throw boxes of cyber cookies like confetti: Now I only have up to Chapter 4 done on this story, so I might need y'all's help on this. After you read Chappie 4, click that little button at the bottom, that says GO! And tell me what I should do next! As always, cyber cookies to those who review. And an extra box to the first reviewer!**

**And again, sorry for the long wait. Extra boxes of cookies go to the reviewers who decided to insult my sister! (I know, I am so mean!)**

**Love y'all bunches: GFG**


End file.
